


How To Be (Im)polite

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumblr prompt: Cat's mom being mean to Kara.)</p><p>Katherine is getting ahead of herself. </p><p>Her hope that she's just being delusional crashes to the floor when she notices how Cat touches Kiera's hand lightly, how Kiera flushes and awkwardly walks away, almost tripping over the table between the two couches in Cat's office.  Katherine sniffs and barely holds back her sigh.  This will <i>not</i> happen.  Not if she has any say in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be (Im)polite

 

Katherine Grant taps at her phone, checking the time once more.  She has a meeting with a prospective client at 2:00, and it's not like her daughter to be late.  Unless, of course, she's trying to prove a point: she doesn't mind making Katherine wait; she is the CEO of one of the most successful news coverage corporations in National City, and taking time out of her day to enjoy a meal with her mother is most likely not a huge priority.  A shadow falls over the table and Katherine glances up, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"Hello, mother," Cat says with a tight smile.  Her body language screams that she's already on the defensive, and it puts so much distance between them, even as Cat walks closer to the table and Katherine stands before they both shuffle into a perfunctory embrace.

There's little Katherine can do about how quickly Cat steps out of the hug, and they sit down, facing each other.  The battle lines are drawn, unchangeable; Katherine knows from experience all the topics that she shouldn't bring up, and Cat knows that no matter how many rules she tries to enforce, Katherine will break at least one of them before lunch is over. It's how it works between them, how it has always worked.  Katherine takes a sip of water and braves her daughter's gaze. Casually bringing up the fact that she's late would be predictable, so Katherine shelves that resentment for later.

"So, Kitty, how are you?"

Cat stiffens.  "I'm doing well."

"And how is Carter?"

"He's fine."

Katherine nods, glancing sideways at a table near them. Its occupants are talking easily, clearly comfortable with each other, and Katherine envies them.  She doesn't know what that's like, can't remember the last time she and Cat had a conversation that didn't feel like a game of espionage, full of double-speak and clipped answers.

A waiter comes to take their drinks order, and Katherine peruses the menu.  She orders a Shirley Temple, and Cat, to her astonishment, asks for ginger ale. It _is_ early in the day, but that has never stopped Cat before. Katherine barely keeps herself from slamming down her menu and asking what's wrong in an exaggeratedly shocked voice.  Bad taste, she knows. She's been trying to think before she speaks, hence all the things she wants to ask, but can't. Like if her daughter is dating anyone, or if she has decided what school to enter Carter into next year. Katherine has opinions about these things, yes, but she has suggestions too. Advice which she's sure Cat could benefit from, if only she'd be willing to listen.

"I don't go back to Metropolis until next week," Katherine says after a few moments.  Cat's eyes don't leave her menu.  "I know we didn't discuss it over the phone, but I'd love to see Carter before I leave, if it's possible." 

"I'm sure he'd like that," Cat replies.  "Hopefully you'll have the time, I know how _busy_ you are."

Katherine purses her lips, takes a sip of water and is about to reply when the waiter shows up again. They order, and when they're alone once more, Katherine gives Cat a long, steady look.  She doesn't bother frowning, because that hasn't worked on Cat since she was a teenager and Katherine can do without the wrinkles, thank you.

"I can keep my promises, you know," Katherine informs her.  "I'm not completely heartless, no matter what you might think. And I want to see Carter."

"Fine.  You can see him today, after school. I'll have Kiera call my driver to take him to CatCo."

Katherine hesitates.  She's going to have to push her meeting back. Cat seems to sense her reticence and frowns, but doesn't look surprised. The last thing she  wants to do is prove her daughter right, so she forces a casual smile and nods. "Excellent."

There's silence for a few moments, and then Katherine clears her throat.  "So that four-eyed assistant is still working for you?"

"Yes. For the past two years," Cat replies, her words sharp enough to cut.  "Do you really think I'd keep someone on my payroll who wasn't good at their job?"

"I suppose not, but she doesn't really impress me."  

"Well, lucky for me that impressing you isn't a prerequisite for being my assistant," Cat sasses. 

It's said with Cat's usual bite, but there's something behind it that Katherine can't quite put her finger on.  Something in her expression and tone of voice that betrays just how far she'll go to defend this Kiera girl. And without warning, Katherine's curiosity is piqued. Suddenly, she doesn't feel so bad about pushing her meeting back at such short notice, however unprofessional it may be. Because finally, some emotion is spilling out of the cracks of her daughter's veneer, and Katherine is determined to find out why.

 

\---

 

Katherine isn't the best detective, and this becomes apparent rather quickly. All her afternoons spent watching _Murder, She Wrote_ don't prove to be very useful. She knows she's not the subtlest person in the world, and coming up with excuses for hanging around her daughter's place of business whilst not giving her plan away is hard enough without trying to be polite about it. 

The conversation between Cat and herself is stilted and forced as usual, but when Cat's assistant comes in to bring her another coffee (Katherine knows better than to comment on just how much coffee Cat drinks) she sits up straighter and gives Kiera a long, scrutinizing look.  This awkward, bumbling girl is someone Cat is extremely protective of, and the burning questions in Katherine's mind stick against her tongue, heavy, and yet she is almost scared to find out the answers. It's not like her daughter to sleep with her employees, at least, Katherine doesn't think it is, but then, what does she really know about Cat?

If anything, this will be a way to find out. Cat has always been hard to reach, and Katherine has a sneaking suspicion that she's not the only one who has this problem, if Cat's two ex-husbands and the fact that she's still alone is anything to go by. This assistant with her sickeningly naive personality isn't going to somehow succeed where _John Stamos_ failed, for Christ's sake.

Katherine is getting ahead of herself.

Her hope that she's just being delusional crashes to the floor when she notices how Cat touches Kiera's hand lightly, how Kiera flushes and awkwardly walks away, almost tripping over the table between the two couches in Cat's office.  Katherine sniffs and barely holds back her sigh.  This will _not_ happen.  Not if she has any say in the matter.

 

\---

 

"Kiera," Katherine says the next day, while Cat is at a board meeting. "What are your plans for the future?" She notes with satisfaction how the girl flinches, shrinking behind her desk as if it will shield her from Katherine's questions.  "You do have some idea, correct?"

"N-not really," Kiera stutters.  Katherine looks down her nose at her, and Kiera starts babbling.  "I mean, I'm only twenty four, and--and I'm happy at this job. Working for Miss Grant--"

"Yes, yes," Katherine waves her silent.  "I know how my daughter is.  I'm sure she's a handful at the best of times.  Which is why I don't understand why you haven't quit. I'm sure you have some prospects."

Kiera stands then, and Katherine is almost impressed at the steely look in her eyes. It's quite a transformation, and it makes Katherine understand (almost) why Cat would notice her. Why she would grow to be comfortable around someone so loyal.  While it's still problematic, this attraction appears to be reciprocated (which is a definite hiccup in her plan), and it's surprising how she defends her.

"I was about to say," Kiera says, looking straight at Katherine, "that I think she's a great mentor and friend and I'm honored to be her employee. So, ma'am, if that's all, I'd like to get back to work."

Katherine has no choice but to retreat. For now. "I'm impressed," she admits.  "I was sure you wouldn't be able to fight your own battles without my daughter here.  You strike me as someone who has very little backbone."

"Mother," she hears from behind her, and her blood runs cold.  She catches Kiera biting her lip, clearly trying not to smirk, before she turns and is greeted with the sight of a furious Cat. People are staring, now, and Katherine hates a spectacle.  So she stays silent, trying to look innocent, even though she's just wasting her time and energy because Cat is most definitely not fooled.

"A word, please," Cat continues, and it's not a request.  She marches into her office and whirls when Katherine doesn't immediately follow her.  Katherine huffs and walks into the office, keeping her head high.

"What is it, Kitty?"

Cat narrows her eyes, walks over to her bar and fills up a cup with M&Ms.  "You're harassing my employees," she begins.  "Why?"

"I'm curious, is all," Katherine retorts. "I'm allowed to take an interest in your life."

"That doesn't mean you can bother Kiera when she's supposed to be working."

"Tell me, why exactly do you care so much?  It seems to me she's the only peon here you actually care to defend. I understand, Kitty, how lonely you must be, but this is just sad, even for you."

The air crackles between them, then, full of sparks and fire from Cat's gaze. It's a paradox, how her expression becomes icy immediately, and she lets little emotion in her voice when she nods almost imperceptibly.

"Fine. You caught me, mother.  I'm madly in love with my assistant. We're dating in secret. I suppose forbidden love is just too hard to resist. Are you satisfied?"

Through the glass, Katherine catches sight of Kiera, who is suddenly overtaken with an intense coughing fit. Blinking, Katherine turns her attention back to Cat, trying to get her bearings.  She lets out a scoff.  "You're lying."

"I think it's best if you leave," Cat intones sharply.  Her facial muscles are twitching dangerously.  She's so clearly holding back, and Katherine doesn't know how to tell her that she's just looking out for her, that she wants what is best for her.

And that gawky, naive girl currently thumping at her chest and leaning over her desk is not that.

But she knows any protests will fall on deaf ears, so she sighs and stands up slowly.

"When you're ready to talk--"

"There is nothing to discuss," Cat snaps.  "I'll have Kiera--my _girlfriend_ \--call you a car," Cat finishes, biting off each word.

Katherine is too stunned to say anything. This could not have backfired more spectacularly.  
 

 

\---

 

Katherine gets a Thanksgiving card from Cat.  A picture of Kiera, her and Carter. She sees that Kiera's arms are wrapped around Cat, and Katherine rolls her eyes.  Kitty is clearly taking this charade way too seriously.

She gets a card on Christmas and New Years, as well.  One on Easter.  One on Carter's birthday.  All of them feature Kiera, snuggled close to Cat. One of them has Kiera kissing Cat's cheek.  Katherine tries to ignore them, but that's kind of impossible when it pops up in her phone notifications, as well as her email. It's extremely clear, what Cat is doing, except, it's really not.  Because Katherine doesn't know if this is a joke anymore, and she's terrified to ask.

Queen of All Media, indeed.  
    
  

 


End file.
